


Someone Take Me Away

by screamingstrawberry



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Genre: Bad junior's dad bad, Junior and Krayonder being hella gay, Junior is a so a sub, Krayonder man, M/M, Might get a little more mature in later chapters, Taz is kinda a bitch in this one granted thats who she is, its okay we embrace it, oKAY BUT JOE MOSES THO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving Bug's life instead of working with Pincer, Junior is given a second chance by none other than the dumbfounded, extremely attractive newly-made Lieutenant Krayonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Take Me Away

Junior had saved Bug. He had risked his own worthless life and his not so priceless pot to save a stupid bug, and they’d still put him in this stupid jail cell. It wasn’t like he was actually in prison though, he could still walk around the place during most of the day(just with a damn ankle bracelet), and he could still go off ship as long as he had a ranger who wasn’t on probation with him (and that damn ankle bracelet). And Junior really needed to get off this ship for at least a couple of hours or he was going to explode.

But the problem was Junior hadn’t made very many friends in the Academy. The only people that knew him as anything other than “That old evil leader’s son”, were the people he’d only ever been on one mission with. And they hated his guts, at least their Lieutenant did. He barely got the chance to talk to anyone else besides Lieutenant Taz and Commander Up, who was now running their entire division.

Actually he’d talked to Bug. He’d saved Bug. So maybe he could get him to take him out for a drink or something. I mean that couldn’t be too hard right. Wrong. Despite the fact that he had SAVED BUG’S LIFE, he actually hasn’t even heard word of the guy since they got back, let alone heard a thank you.

So he didn’t even need a curfew because all he did was sit in his security mandated room all day. It wasn’t too bad, it wasn’t like a cell or anything. But it was small and there were only a couple pieces of furniture in his room. There was a bookshelf, a bed, a small automated refillable fridge, a nightstand, a desk, and a dresser. That was it. Currently he lay with his face down on his bed with a cold pillow over the back of his head. A knock at his door didn’t stir him, it was probably just his lunch. He didn’t move for a few moments, but then he heard his name called.

“Yeah, yeah, just leave it on the dresser.” Junior mumbled, waving his hand. He heard a couple of steps, but not the door close. He sighed, nutritionists were the most inconsiderate people he’d ever met. Like come on, first they take away good food, and then they don’t close the door.

He lifted his head up, and the bright light from the open door made him wince. He clicked the button by his bed and the door closed. He sighed again, maybe he wasn’t hungry today. He took a deep breath to check, yep no rumbling, he was good.

“Junior.” A familiar voice said, he gasped in shock when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. He threw himself off the bed, accidentally knocking his head off the little black nightstand.

“What the hell, man?” Junior exclaimed picking himself up off the ground, rubbing his forehead.

“Are you okay, Junior?” The familiar voice said as Junior felt them kneel down beside him. He was on his ass rubbing his head like a baby and he hadn’t even bothered to look at the person who scared the crap out of him. He opened his eyes, to find his vision was a little groggy, but eventually he could see really dark brown eyes staring down at him.

“Krayonder?” Junior asked more than stated. He wasn’t sure, considering the fact none of those dorks he’d saved had even come to say thank you in the three months since then.

“Yeah, dude, you okay?” Krayonder held out his hand for Junior, waiting for him to take it. Junior rose an eyebrow at him before deciding that he should get off the ground, and reached up for the outstretched hand. Krayonder pulled him up with easy strength, which earned a gasp from Junior, but Junior also had just hit his head.

Which meant he was off balance. Which led to an awkward thing where Junior started falling toward Krayonder and the older man had to stop him from knocking them both over. Krayonder waited what felt like forever to let go of Junior, just to make sure he was okay. Junior felt a blush creep up to his cheeks, god he was as bad as a damn school girl. Krayonder was a couple of years older, and maybe a bit more muscular than Junior, but the damn newly announced Lieutenant should not have been able to make him blush.

“Junior, you okay there buddy, you’re getting really red, you’re not gonna pass out on me, are you man?” Krayonder asked, holding him a bit tighter when he said this. Junior was ashamed to admit it was more of an effort than he expected to push the older man completely off him.

“I’m fine. I hit my head, that’s all. Besides, for further information, when someone is going to pass out they lose color in their face, not gain it.” Junior said, taking a couple steps back, because damn they were really close together.

“So then what were you, blushing?” Krayonder smirked, taking a step forward as Junior took two back. Junior inhaled sharply, why couldn’t he get his shit together. He laughed nervously before replying.

“No, you just nearly gave me a concussion, you idiot.” Junior said, knocking into his shoulder playfully. Krayonder thankfully dropped the smirk, because if he didn’t Junior probably would have exploded from the sudden awkward feeling that had made itself at home in his chest.

Damn, he really needed to get out of here. One somewhat muscular lieutenant walks into his room and practically embraces him for a couple minutes, and he worse than those Japanese girls from that show he watched when he was a kid. He walked over to the little fridge that was in his room and pulled out a glass of water. He turned to ask Krayonder if he wanted anything but the man shook his head.

After nearly chugging the water and then setting the glass back inside the fridge, Junior turned to the older man. “So what brings you to my side of the forest?”

“I am here to escort you to the reassessment of your punishment this evening. Didn’t you get the email?” Krayonder asked, and Junior rose an eyebrow at him.

“What exactly was I supposed to get an email on, Krayonder? They didn’t exactly give me the new iWatch.” Junior said motioning to his room.

“I did notice your room is a little bare. But you should get messages on your board.” Krayonder said, tapping the electronic Junior had turned off a couple weeks into his stay in this bastard room.

“Oh yeah, that thing. It kept dinging so I just turned it off. Didn’t figure anything important was going to be coming to me anyway.” Junior said, walking over to his bed to sit down.

Krayonder fiddled with something and then all of a sudden the board started dinging like crazy. Junior put his hands over his ears, the sound that had driven him mad in the first few weeks, he didn’t want to hear it again. “Turn that fucker off, will ya?”

“Doesn’t seem like anything important, and oh here’s the email about your reassessment, but why are there a bunch of messages from Commander Taz?” Krayonder asked, lowering the volume on the board.

“Oh is Hose a Commander now?” Junior laughed at his own joke, despite the fact it wasn’t all that funny. Krayonder’s eyebrows seemed to move closer together as he read some of the messages.

“Junior, do you realize what some of these messages say?” Krayonder asked, and Junior laughed.

Of course he knew what they said. You think he didn’t read those first few messages that came in, eventually though they were all the same. And it’s not like his self esteem could get any lower, so he just started to ignore them. “Yeah it’s just a little game me and her play.”

“Junior, these are death threats.” Krayonder said.

“Yeah you see the game is she threatens to tear my head from my body, and I mope in my self pity the rest of the night. She finds it so amusing.” Junior said, leaning back against the cold fabric of his leather bed.

“Why didn’t you report this?” Krayonder asked moving closer to the bed.

“Three reasons.” Junior said as he counted off on his fingers. “1. The Little Latina ain’t going to do nothing. 2. If she wanted to do something, I’m in a high maintenance security decorated prison cell. 3. Even if she managed to hurt me in some way, it’s not like anyone would really care, now would they?”

Krayonder stared at Junior in disbelief for a few moments before clearing his throat. “You should really get dressed, your trial starts in an hour.”

“Aw, I was just starting to warm up to this hellhole.” Junior said sarcastically, but apparently Krayonder didn’t catch it because he raised his eye at him.

“Really?” Krayonder asked dumbfounded at how someone could enjoy living in such conditions.

“No, Krayonder. I was being sarcastic.” Junior sighed, sitting up quickly, and he winced. He threw his hands up to his head where his vision started to blur. Krayonder was at his side in a second, bending down on the ground.

“You okay?” Krayonder asked.

“Yeah, just sat up too fast. I’ll be fine in a minute.” Junior said breathlessly. Not so much because his head hurt like a bitch, which it did, but more so as Krayonder’s hand were pressing into his thighs very hard.

“You should get checked out.” Krayonder said lifting one hand, and Junior felt one of his lungs relax, but unfortunately his little friend was awake. He groaned and Krayonder pressed his hand up to Junior’s head in a concerning way.

“You okay, man?” Krayonder asked. Junior couldn’t only nod, but Krayonder didn’t seem to buy that all that much, so his hand slowly drifted up towards Junior’s head where he yanked it down. Junior moaned, damn he was such a frickin sub, man.

“Does that hurt?” Krayonder asked running his hands over the bump on top of Junior’s head. Junior had to get him out, first he had to get dressed for this stupid trial thing, and second if he didn’t he was probably going to explode.

“Not really.” Junior said, biting his lip because even though he was screaming inside his head his body just didn’t seem to want to listen.

“Oh well, I guess it’s just swelled.” Krayonder seemed to back up about three feet entirely in one step, his one hand was gone from Junior’s hair and the other was gone from Junior’s thigh. Junior would have whined if not for the fact that Krayonder was still in the room.

“Right.” Junior said breathlessly.

“I’ll find you an icepack, meanwhile you can get dressed or something. I’ll be back in a half an hour. ” Krayonder’s eyes flashed somewhere that wasn’t at Junior’s eyes, and then he turned around and left. The door closing rung in Junior’s ears like someone had just stabbed him in the chest.

He wonders what Krayonder could have seen that made him leave so suddenly. Junior walked over to the dresser, which automated a pull out mirror for him to look at it, and that’s when he noticed it. He looked completely disheveled, his hair was a mess, his pants were wrinkled and most of all right where Krayonder had looked, there was a massive tent in his pants. Great, just frickin great. He’d had a boner that entire time.


End file.
